Tu mi infierno y mi paraíso
by Aimme19
Summary: Cuando Isabella Swan se muda a forks, jamás pensó en convertirse en el mas grande reto de Edward Cullen. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al lindo y sexy Cullen que con ella, nadie juega. Es mi primer historia, espero no defraudar.
1. Prologo

La vida de Isabella cambia, cuando por cosas del destino se muda a Forks con su padre, allí conocerá el verdadero significado del amor. pero las cosas no serán nada fáciles pues en su camino se cruza el chico mas sexi e irresistible que jamás haya conocido. Ella deberá enseñarle que no todas las mujeres son un juguete, convirtiéndose así en uno de los mas grandes retos para Edward Culle.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama y el desarrollo de la historia es producto de mi alocada imaginación.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella o Isa, como me dice de cariño mi novio Jake. Vivo en Jacksonville Florida, un sitio soleado y cálido cuyos escenarios son difíciles de olvidar, en especial sus bellas luces de noche.

La vista de mi habitación es maravillosa, mi ventana da hacia el puente del azul y no se imaginan lo favorable que esto puede llegar a ser, cuando me encuentro cansada, triste o de mal humor, lo cual últimamente se ha hecho bastante frecuente. Puedo pasarme horas y horas sumergida en sus múltiples gamas de colores pensando y analizando mi vida, y cuando decido regresar a la superficie me encuentro mucho mas relajada.

Aunque en este momento mi terapia de colores no ayuda en mucho por que por más que trato de olvidarme de mis problemas y sumergirme en sus cálidas luces, hoy eso es totalmente IMPOSIBLE. Mi mente esta hecha un caos, pensando en mi inminente partida y aunque no niego que me emociona la idea de cambiar un poco la rutina, me entristece dejar a mi caprichosa y atolondrada madre, a su esposo Phil y a Jake, al cual en ocasiones siento mas como mi hermano que como mi novio ya que nos conocemos desde que ambos andábamos en pañales.

Mientras empacaba algunas de mis pertenencias, un recuerdo comenzó a llenar mi mente.

Flashback:

-Te encontré Isa.

-No es justo Jake, hiciste trampa, tenias los ojos abiertos.- Este tan solo me miro y una sonrisa picara se instalo en su rostro. "demasiado picara para un niño de tan solo 13 cortos años" y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente hacia mi, buscando con sus grandes ojos atrapar mi mirada. Lo cual consiguió con bastante facilidad.

-Aléjate Jake, ¿Qué pretendes?-Le suplique no muy segura de querer que lo hiciera. El entrecerró sus ojos y su sonrisa se hizo aun más atrevida y continuo acercándose a paso lento.- Si no te detienes te daré un buen golpe, -Le dije mientras empuñaba mi mano, cosa que ni yo misma me creí y por lo visto el mucho menos.

-Por Dios Isa, ni tu misma te lo crees- Soltó una sonora carcajada y termino estrellando sus labios contra los míos, lo cual no me esperaba y, como me sucedía a menudo no supe que hacer. Después de un corto minuto, se alejo un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos y le dije:

-¿Por qué ha sido eso?-Intente sonar furiosa pero mi voz se quebró a mitad de la pregunta.

-Vamos Isa, no digas que no te gusto, deseaba hacerlo pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado ni el valor suficiente.

-Oh- Fue lo único medianamente brillante que se me ocurrió y baje mi mirada al suelo, pues mis traicioneras mejillas ya comenzaban a tomar un color rojo intenso.

En ese momento un montón de emociones comenzaron a apoderarse de mí y salí corriendo lejos, dejando atrás a ese niño que me había dado mi primer beso.

"Fin del Flashback."

El sol comenzó a filtrarse por mi ventana, la verdad no supe en que momento me quede dormida pues mi noche había estado un poco agitada llena de hermosos recuerdos.

Lentamente fui estirando cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo y rodé sobre mi cama para quedar tendida boca arriba, mientras un suspiro abandonaba mis labios, pues sabia que hoy sin duda, seria un día bastante largo. En eso, unos golpes en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Toc, Toc, toc…

-Despierta dormilona, ya son las 9 de la mañana y Phil nos espera para desayunar.-Me dijo la dulce voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy mamá, dame unos minutos para ser humana.-Suplique resignada levantándome lentamente de mi cómoda cama. Tome mi neceser de la mesa de noche y me dirigí al baño pues necesitaba con urgencia una ducha que reconfortara mi cuerpo y terminara de despertar mis neuronas. Cuando el agua cálida entro en contacto con mi cuerpo, sentí una tranquilidad que hace mucho no tenia.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y tome un cepillo para comenzar a peinar mi cabello, el cual me llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura. Abrí mi closet y me puse lo primero que vi, ya que no estaba de ánimo para jugar a probármelo todo.

Al bajar a la cocina para desayunar, mi madre y Phil ya se encontraban en la mesa esperándome, así que trate de poner mi mejor cara y como soy tan buena actriz mi madre inmediatamente noto que algo no andaba del todo bien. "Y acá vamos de nuevo" pensé.

-Cariño, sabes que las cosas pueden ser diferentes, no tienes que hacer esto por nosotros, yo muy bien puedo quedarme contigo cuando Phil se valla de viaje- Dijo mi madre, pero note en su mirada el sacrificio que hacia al decirme aquello, me arme de valor y trate de que mi voz sonara fuerte y segura para responder,

-Es que en verdad quiero ir a Forks mama. Estoy totalmente segura de que me hará bien pasar una temporada con Charlie.

-Pero Bella, cariño, yo se muy bien que detestas el frio, a demás, que piensas hacer con tu relación, que piensas decirle a Jacob? –Contraataco Rene. –La verdad es que ni yo misma sabia que iba a pasar con nuestra relación y ese día tenia planeado descubrirlo.

-Ya lo tengo toda solucionado mama, esta tarde hablare con el sobre todo el asunto de mi partida, así que no me esperes para cenar, saldremos a dar un paseo por la playa para hablar tranquilamente. No recordaba la presencia de Phil, hasta que sentí su mirada fija en mi madre y en mí.

-De verdad cielo, no tienes que hacer esto por tu madre y por mi, yo se muy bien lo que significa para ti dejar Jacksonville y acostumbrarte a la humedad de Forks.

Odiaba que me conocieran tan bien y que mi rostro fuera tan legible, lo único que se me ocurrió fue desviar el tema y sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

-Y bien mama. Seria una maravillosa idea tener un nuevo integrante en la familia, no lo crees así Phil? Me gire hacia el, y este tenia los ojos abiertos como platos. Mi madre se aclaro la garganta y ambos dejaron la mesa, sin decir ni una sola palabra más. "uf, me salve".

Termine mi desayuno, y le marque a Jake a su celular para planear nuestro encuentro en la playa.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?, te extraño demasiado.

-Jake, tenemos que hablar- Me limite a responder.

-Sucede algo malo Isa, noto algo extraño en ti.

-Mmm no. Hablamos mas tarde en la playa. ¿Ok?

-Ok. Solo espero que no sea nada malo. Recuerda que te amo. Bye amor.

-Bye Jake, y también te quiero

Al salir de casa, me detuve a mirar una vez mas mi hogar, sin duda alguna lo echaría mucho de menos. Mi dirigí hacia mi preciado bebe, mi auto, un Aston Martin Blanco, regalo de mis padres por mi cumpleaños numero18. No me apresure en llegar pronto a la playa, pues sabia muy bien que Jake tardaría un rato en hacerlo. Puse un Cd de muse, una de mis bandas favoritas y empecé a tararear una de sus maravillosas canciones. El camino a la playa se me hizo demasiado corto para mi gusto.

Para mi sorpresa, al llegar, Jake ya se encontraba esperándome recostado en su moto mirándome fijamente, tratando de descifrar la expresión de mi rostro.

Salió a mi encuentro y cuando me baje del auto, de inmediato me estrecho en sus enormes brazos y depósito un suave beso en mi frente. En este momento me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Pues sabía muy bien que le arruinaría el día a Jacob en cuanto abriera el pico.

-Jake suéltame, en verdad es muy importante lo que necesito decirte.-Este se alejo y me miro confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Isabella?, en realidad llevas días actuando de una manera bastante extraña y tu actitud ya esta empezando a asustarme y a cabrearme a partes iguales.

-Pues veras Jake, no se ni como empezar, lo que debo decirte es algo delicado y se que va a cambiar el rumbo de nuestra relación- Cuando Jake escucho aquello trato de interrumpirme, pero yo como buena cobarde que era, sabia que si lo dejaba decirme algo, jamás encontraría el valor de nuevo para hablar con el, así que le hice un gesto con el dedo para que se callara y las palabras se desbordaron por si solas de mi boca.- En unos días viajo a Forks, me iré a vivir con Charlie una larga temporada, entenderé completamente si deseas terminar con nuestra relación, pues se muy bien que es difícil llevar un noviazgo a distancia, solo quiero que seas feliz Jake.-Note que tenia sus ojos puestos en mi, pero su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Después de un largo silencio soltó un suspiro y por fin hablo.

-Lo sabia Isa, te conozco muy bien y se que pondrías la felicidad de Renee por encima de la tuya propia y sabes muy bien que te apoyare siempre y que nunca romperé la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños, recuerda que te prometí estar contigo SIEMPRE pasara lo que pasara.-La verdad no me esperaba su reacción, al oírlo mi mente se desconecto por completo de la realidad. Lo único que sentí fue sus labios sobre los míos y nos sumergimos en un profundo beso, cuando este se hizo un poco mas pasional, me aleje un poco de Jake, ya que aun no me sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. El solo me sonrió y nos quedamos un poco mas en la playa admirando el Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Bien chicas, he decidido subir una nueva historia, es mi primera vez así que deseo que sea de su agrado... Estaré esperando sus opiniones, pueden dejarme un review y me harán inmensamente feliz! Besos desde la distancia Aimme19.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la trama y el desarrollo de la historia es producto de mi alocada imaginación.**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejaron su review en los capítulos pasados, no saben lo importante que sus palabras de animo son para mi. No quiero prometer fechas de actualización, pero si tratare de demorar menos. Sin mas las dejo con el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

**Capitulo dos.**

La noche transcurrió bastante tranquila, me sentía mas liviana pues me había quitado un gran peso de encima, hablar con Jake y contarle sobre mi partida había aportado un poco de tranquilidad a mi agitada mente. Me sumergí en un profundo sueño y el último pensamiento coherente que tuve fue que mañana iniciaría una nueva etapa de mi vida.

"Me encontraba bajando del avión en el aeropuerto de Seattle y Charlie me esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual me hacia sentir un poco reconfortada. Se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un cálido abrazo para luego tomar mi equipaje y dirigirse a su Camioneta. Dejo el equipaje en el baúl y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, se sentó a mi lado y emprendió rumbo a mi nuevo hogar, pues de Seattle a Forks aun nos esperaba una larga hora de viaje. En el camino no hablamos mucho, el solo menciono unos cuantos cambios en mí y yo solo asentía con mi cabeza.

Lo bueno de Charlie, es que es de esas personas que no necesitan hablarte todo el tiempo, el se limita a saber lo necesario y siempre respeta tus espacios, por que lo la convivencia con el será mucho mas fácil. Cuando llegamos a casa en la acera se encontraba esperándonos un chico de tez blanca, cabello cobrizo y unos ojos, de infarto, de un profundo verde esmeralda en los cuales me perdí por largo rato. Se acerco al auto, me abrió la puerta y no se como mi padre había desaparecido (la verdad no me importaba demasiado pues mi mente se había centrado en otros objetivos) El chico se acerco lentamente quedando a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de mi rostro y esbozo una sonrisa traviesa que juro por dios me dejo sin respiración, sentía su aliento fresco junto a mis labios. Faltaban escasos centímetros para posar mi boca en la suya, cuando comencé a sentir un insistente ruido y todo se fue tornando borroso hasta que quede de nuevo en la oscuridad y el estruendoso ruido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-¡MIERDA! Gruñí mientras rodaba sobre mi cama, "valiente suerte la mía justo tenia que despertar en la mejor parte." Isabella contrólate solo era un estúpido sueño, producto de tus nervios. Voltee mi cabeza hacia el reloj y este ya marcaba las 6 de la mañana, de un respingo quede de pie en medio de mi habitación y por mi gran equilibrio heredado de Raneé, caí inevitablemente al piso, solté una sonora carcajada y en pocos minutos mi madre estaba de pie en mi puerta mirándome con cara de preocupación y al verme en el piso partiéndome de risa se unió a mi.

- Hija date prisa si no quieres llegar tarde a tu vuelo. -Me dijo mi madre y note un tono de tristeza en su voz.

Simplemente asentí y le brinde una sonrisa. Me dirigí al baño, una vez allí me deje caer al suelo llevando mis manos a mi rostro en un esfuerzo desesperado por evitar que mis lagrimas se desbordaran por mis mejillas y decidí tomar una ducha. Luego de mi baño, salí un poco mas calmada y me vestí con una sudadera blanca, unos jeans ajustados y mis infaltables converse de color rosa los cuales hacían juego con la chaqueta. Me recogí el cabello en una cola alta y deje que varios mechones de cabello se extendieran por mi rostro. Salí de la habitación dando un ultimo vistazo a la que, a partir de ahora seria mi antigua habitación.

Raneé y Phil me esperaban en el auto para llevarme al aeropuerto y allí me encontraría con Jake pues este decidió esperarme ahí para entregarme un presente. El camino al aeropuerto fue en un absoluto silencio y al mirar por el retrovisor note los ojos aguados de mi madre e inmediatamente sentí un nudo en mi garganta, desvié la vista hacia la ventana tratando de distraer mis emociones con el verde paisaje; memorizando cada uno de los hermosos colores cálidos que tanto me gustaban y que no vería por un largo tiempo. Una parte de mi no quería llegar al aeropuerto ya que sabia que allí seria la parte mas difícil de mi partida.

Al llegar a mi destino, Jake se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas y al mirarme note en sus ojos un eje de tristeza e inmediatamente corrió hacia mi y me estrecho en sus brazos, me dio un beso y parecía que se había olvidado de que Phil y Raneé se encontraban a nuestro lado y yo como una idiota lo único que hice fue recordar mi sueño e imaginar que eran los labios de aquel hermoso chico los que se movían al compas de los míos.

Mi madre carraspeo y esto me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Jake se separo de mí al instante y yo solo me sonrojé desde mi cuero cabelludo hasta mis pies. "No solo por la presencia de Raneé y Phil si no por mi desbordada imaginación. Menos mal que nadie podía leer mis pensamientos"

"Los pasajeros del vuelo 115 con destino a Seattle, favor abordar por la puerta central."

Jake tomo mi mano y me pidió cerrar los ojos, sentí un bultito suave en la palma de mi mano, al abrir mis ojos note una bolsita de terciopelo roja con un lazo dorado.

- Isa, hazme un favor, ábrelo cuando ya te encuentres en Forks; en ella te llevas un trozo inmenso de mi corazón.- Me dio un casto beso en los labios y trato sin mucho éxito de regalarme una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

Mi madre y Phil se acercaron y ambos me dieron un abrazo fuerte y reconfortante, por un minuto me vi tentada a renunciar a esta decisión. Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y aborde mi vuelo sin mirar atrás, di un fuerte suspiro y sacudí mi cabeza en un vano intento por alejar mi llanto.

Me quede dormida durante todo el vuelo, hasta que la voz de la azafata me despertó anunciando que debía abrochar mi cinturón pues estábamos prontos a aterrizar.

Al bajar del avión vi a Charlie, exactamente como en mi sueño, con una pequeña excepción, su recibimiento no fue tan cálido pues se encontraba hablando por celular con Raneé aclarándole que había llegado bien y diciéndole que me veía "feliz" "ya se de donde saque mis habilidades para mentir".

Charlie guardo su celular y me dio un abrazo lo bastante fuerte como para enviarme al hospital.

- Ya suéltame Char…. Ehh papá, me estas asfixiando y no creo que quieras llevarme a una sala de urgencias en mi primer día en forks.

- Lo siento Bell's, es solo la emoción de tenerte de nuevo conmigo. –Dijo esto, mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa, la cual trate de devolver; pero estoy casi seguro que salió mas como una fea mueca. Así que me limite a contestar que también estaba contenta de verlo.

Charlie tomo mi equipaje y lo acomodo en el baúl de su camioneta, se subió en su asiento y yo me quede como una boba esperando a que este me abriera la puerta, hasta que una vocecita en mi interior me dijo- "Idiota, fue solo un sueño"- abrí la puerta de la camioneta enfurruñada y la cerré de un portazo, el cual hizo que mi padre volteara a verme con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

- Con cariño bella, este bebe es delicado.-"Oh genial, poco a poco mi sueño se tornaba en pesadilla".

El camino hacia casa no fue muy productivo pues nos limitamos a hablar del clima, "Lo cual es un tema tan interesante e intenso", pero a Charlie parecía gustarle. Lo mas extraño sucedió cuando estábamos por llegar, pues mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y comencé a hiperventilar; literalmente, hasta que de nuevo esa antigua voz me recordó que solo había sido un maravilloso sueño. "Demonios que me sucede? -Pensé mientras agitaba un poco mi cabeza.- El clima ya esta afectando mis neuronas, recuerda que tienes novio, Isabella"-Me reprendí mentalmente.

Charlie se estaciono frente a la casa y ¡Wow! Valla pedazo de casa, era inmensa, aun más grande que la de Jacksonville. Tendría mucho espacio por curiosear y pasar mis aburridos días.

Al entrar a casa….mi casa "Me tardare bastante en acostúmbrame a verla como mi nuevo hogar" me quede pasmada, pude notar que era realmente grande y espaciosa con una hermosa vista hacia un frondoso bosque, el cual se visualizaba por el gran ventanal de vidrio pulido, enmarcado en la mas fina madera que había visto. Me dedique a admirar todo a mi alrededor y puedo jurar que sentía mi mandíbula tocar el piso; estaba totalmente anonada…

-Bella, bella… una voz me saco de mi ensoñación y continúo diciéndome:- Cierra la boca hija, tienes la expresión de un niño que lleva en sus manos la llave de una fábrica de chocolates.¿ No quieres conocer tu habitación hija?, te aseguro que es mucho mejor que nuestra sala. –Dijo en tono juguetón.

"¿Mejor?, jmmm pensé."

-Claro, me encantaría papá.

Comenzamos el camino por unos escalones de fina madera, seguido de un amplio pasillo adornado por un hermoso barandal de hierro forjado. Hasta llegar a una enorme puerta violeta, la cual supuse que debía ser mi cuarto y acerté.

Al entrar pude notar que Charlie tenia toda la razón, era magnifico; en el centro de este se encontraba una gran cama, la cual comparada con mi antigua cama, era digna de una princesa, "y ni me acercaba a ello, creo que no llego ni a bufón real". La ropa de cama era de color morado, también había un gran tocador adornado por un hermoso espejo tipo blanca nieves, al girar me tope con un gran closet de proporciones colosales, estoy segura que era mas grande que la habitación completa y no me atreví a entrar de inmediato, para evitar que mi mandíbula se desencajara nuevamente. Me acerque al ventanal que daba a un mirador y ¡VAYA que vista!, era realmente encantadora; claro no se podría comparar con la del puente del azul pero aun así era hermosa. Lo último que atrajo mi atención fue el color de las paredes, pues eran de un verde suave que le daba un toque cálido al lugar.

Charlie se despidió de mí ya que tenía una junta muy importante en su empresa y quedamos en cenar juntos, yo quería sorprenderlo preparando la cena Esta seria una buena forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Al estar sola en la habitación me dispuse a desempacar y acomodar mis cosas para luego ir a la cocina que de seguro seria alucinante como cada rincón de este lugar. Por un momento y no se cuanto tiempo en realidad transcurrió, mi mente se desconecto y me encontré fantaseando nuevamente con el hermoso chico de mis sueño, imaginando como se hubiesen sentido sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos acariciando mi rostro y lentamente descendiendo suave hacia mi cintura, provocando que mi cuerpo quedara aun mas cerca del suyo, que sus labios fueran dejando cortos besos en mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído y que muy suavemente me dijera:- Bella, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando por ti…

Din, don. Din, don.

"MALDICION el estúpido timbre"

Baje con desanimo las escaleras, golpeándome internamente por mis pensamientos "que me estaba pasando, soñando con alguien inventado por mi imaginación". De golpe abrí la puerta y era un joven alto, de tez clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules el cual me saludo muy animado.

- Buenas tardes, eres Isabella Swan verdad?. Soy Mike newton mucho gusto, somos vecinos y quería darte la bienvenida, espero no haber llegado en mal momento.

"No para nada, te estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos"

-Mucho gusto, - dije yo un poco molesta- gracias por el detalle-y trate de esbozar la sonrisa mas convincente. Mientras que Mike me sonrió con bastante facilidad.

-Ehh, me preguntaba si querrías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, pues para conocer la ciudad.

Oh, oh… Piensa Isabella, piensa….Claro CHARLIE.

- Eh. Mike ¿cierto?, no, no será posible en esta ocasión ya que quede de cenar con Charlie...

-Ok, bella, -¿te molesta que te llame así?

-No, no hay problema, bella es perfecto.

- Bien entonces será en otra ocasión.- Me ofreció otra de sus sonrisas, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Eh de admitir que Mike era guapo, y si la mayoría de los chicos de forks son así mi estadía no será tan aburrida.

"Isabella tienes novio"-me recordó esa vocecilla tan familiar. Al acordarme de Jake inmediatamente saque del bolsillo de mis jeans, la bolsita que me había dado al despedirnos. Me senté en la sala y lo abrí, me sorprendió encontrar una hermosa pulsera de plata con un bello dije en forma de lobo y una nota que decía:

"Isa, la distancia no lograra separarme de ti, por mas que pasen los días siempre estarás en mi corazón, recuerda aquella promesa que te hice de siempre estar contigo y cuidar de ti, tienes la mitad de mi ser contigo y en poco tiempo nos volveremos a unir. "

TE AMA Jake.

Un sentimiento de culpa me abrumo y me deje caer en el sofá a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo y en el caos que era mi mente, ¿lo quería? si, lo ¿amaba? No estoy completa mente segura, en muchas ocasiones ah sido mas mi hermano, mi amigo y mi concejero…Charlie, la cena,- de inmediato me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, busque todo lo necesario para la cena y me dispuse a prepararla. Mientras el pollo se asaba, prepare una sencilla ensalada pues ya no estaba de humor para hacer algo mas elaborado.

Al llegar Papá a casa, me saludo, nos sentamos a la mesa y justo hoy se le dio por ser observador y notar cada pequeño detalle en mi. "acá vamos con el interrogatorio."

-Que bella pulsera tienes, que dije tan peculiar, imagino que te lo regalo Raneé.

- No papa, ha sido Jake, fue un regalo de despedida para que siempre estuviera junto a mí.

-MMMM, eso quiere decir que ¿terminaron?

-No exactamente, es una relación a distancia, pero el vendrá pronto a forks.

- Bien, se ve que es un buen chico Bella y que te estima de verdad, justo el indicado para ti. - Huy eso de "el indicado para ti" mas bien suena a "me encantaría que te cases con el bella" - Un matrimonio no esta en mis planes y mucho menos tan joven.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y cada cual al terminar nos marchamos para nuestras habitaciones. Me asee y me dispuse a dormir pues mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, como ven a esta Bella soñando despierta con su chico cobrizo?, espero sus reviews, pues alimentan mi alma! Besos desde la distancia... Aimme! **


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos y comparto con ustedes mis locuras!**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres.**

Me desperté por que sentí un intenso frió recorrer mi espalda descubierta y me dispuse a abrigarme cuando el despertador dio las 6:30 – _"Dios, mi primer día en el instituto y llegare tarde"._ -Me levante apresurada pero como era de esperarse mi torpeza se dejo ver en mal momento y termine estampada contra el inmenso closet que aun no me atrevía a mirar y además en estos momentos no tenia tiempo.

Busque mi neceser, me di una ligera ducha, me puse lo primero que encontré en la maleta y Salí disparada de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina Charlie se encontraba tomando un café, me sonrió y me ofreció sentarme con el, cosa que de inmediato rechace pues iba muy apurada, solo tome un poco de jugo y me lleve un panecillo para mas tarde.

Cuando iba camino al instituto un auto se detuvo a mi costado, bajaron los vidrios y de inmediato reconocí a Mike el cual traía una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿Que tal bella? -Te puedo llevar

- Ahhh… gracias Mike pero no tienes por que molestarte puedo tomar un autobús.

-Claro que no bella no es ninguna molestia de verdad me gustaría llevarte además así aprovechamos y me cuentas un poco acerca de ti. –termino la frase con una gran sonrisa y ya que contaba con poco tiempo acepte su invitación. Me deslice hacia el asiento de copiloto y le devolví la sonrisa, la expresión de Mike me hizo pensar que tramaba algo y creí saber que era. Al llegar al instituto este reafirmo mis sospechas. El salió del auto y se apresuro a abrirme la puerta tomándome del antebrazo para ayudarme a salir, o al menos eso creía yo, cuando ya estaba fuera de su auto me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a andar -"_claro llegar con la chica nueva y hacerle creer a todos que teníamos algo haría de su día algo mas interesant_e"

-¿Que haces? -Le dije zafando su mano de mi cintura, y poniendo mi mejor cara de enojo.

-No te preocupes bella, no pretendo nada malo, simplemente deseo hacer de tu primer día mas llevadero, ya que todos sabrán que estas conmigo y nadie te molestara con estúpidas preguntas.

- Pues la verdad Mike, prefiero contestar a todas las estúpidas preguntas que se les puedan ocurrir, a que alguien de este lugar piense que entre tu y yo existe algo mas que una simple relación de compañeros, además aunque no es de tu interés, tengo novio- y dicho esto apresure mi paso hacia el gran edificio dejando a Mike atrás como un completo idiota.

Al llegar a la oficina de la directora, me atendió una señora muy amable de aspecto jovial y se apresuro a entregarme mi horario de clases y a indicarme como podía llegar a cada una. Salí de allí a toda prisa y me dirigí hacia la primera clase la cual era Literatura. No me tarde mucho en llegar ya que el mapa que me entrego la señora cope "_O al menos eso decía su credencial_", era bastante claro y me condujo hacia el edificio número 3 .Entre y le di al que supuse seria mi maestro el boletín de asistencia. Este lo recibió sin tan siquiera mírame, lo firmo y me dijo:

-Bien señorita Swan, puede tomar asiento donde desee.

Creo que le hubiera quedado mejor decir: _"Bien señorita, no me interesa de donde vino ni mucho menos tener un contacto visual con usted; mejor ahórreme molestias y tiempo y siéntese bien lejos de mi. _Jmm."

Recibí mi boletín un poco irritada por la descortesía de mi maestro y me senté al lado de una chica con cabello largo y de color café claro, grandes ojos, y de pálida tez como casi todos en este lugar.

Deje mi bolso en el suelo, entrecerré los ojos y mi mente se comenzó a llenar de imágenes sobre lo que podría haber pasado si hubiera seguido el jueguito de Mike hasta que fui interrumpida por una diciendo:

-Hola-se detuvo a esperar que abriera los ojos. Luego de hacerlo la vocecita que provenía de la chica que se hallaba a mi lado prosiguió. -Mucho gusto me llamo Jessica, tu debes de ser Isabella cierto? –"que brillante conclusión"

-Ehh… si mucho gusto -apenas alcance a decirle mientras Jessica respiro para seguir diciendo.

- Disculpa, se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿tienes algo con Mike?- Mientras decía la ultima parte su voz subió de tono e hizo que sonara en forma de reproche.

- ¿Con quien?,¿ Mike newton?...-puse tono casual y continúe-No, el simplemente fue amable y me trajo al instituto ya que mi choche aun esta en Jacksonville.

Al ver el alivio que mostro de inmediato su rostro deduje "brillantemente" que Mike era demasiado importante para ella y me pregunte si tendrían algo.

-Oh es cierto, eres de Arizona ¿verdad?

-Si, vivía allá con mi madre y su esposo - al recordar a Raneé, sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho y me sentí mal con migo misma por ni siquiera haberla llamado.

Mientras Jessica y yo hablábamos, el señor Pattinson había comenzado su clase, hablaba sobre el ensayo que debíamos entregarle sobre Romeo y Julieta, uno de mis libros favoritos y que me sabia casi de memoria. La puerta se abrió y pude observar a una chica tan hermosa que le bajaria la autoestima a cualquier joven, era de tez blanca, de ojos azules, cabello rubio completamente que le llegaba hasta su cintura y un cuerpo como el de esas modelos que sale en la edición de trajes de baño de la revista sport illustrated. Note como le dirigió una fulmínate mirada a mi compañera y me pregunte de inmediato por que seria esto, pues la chica de mi lado parecía agradable "_Aunque un poco parlanchina para mi gusto_". Esta chica se acomodo detrás de nosotros y note que Jessica se puso tensa y le susurre:

-¿Sucede algo malo con la rubia?, Mmmm te mira extraño, como si quisiera matarte; literalmente.

- No que yo sepa, es solo que ella es bastante orgullosa y no me sorprendería si se creyese mejor que todas nosotras.

Bien el señor Pattinson nos informo que el ensayo debía ser en parejas y este se dispuso a escogerlas y para mi gran "fortuna" me toco con la rubia. Genial este era mi día de suerte. Al girarme para mirar a la chica vi que esta me sonrió ordialmente y esto era algo que no me esperaba en lo mas mínimo, yo como una tonta solo pude devolverle una tímida sonrisa.

- Hola mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan.- y le estire mi mano en señal de cortesía.

-Mucho gusto soy Rosalie Hale. - Y estrecho mi mano suavemente regalándome nuevamente una sonrisa.- Por cierto tienes un nombre muy bonito Isabella.

-Muchas gracias, pero me puedes decir solo bella.

-Ok Bella, de verdad es un placer conocerte; entonces nos reuniremos en mi casa en la tarde para ultimar detalles, ¿Te queda fácil?

-Si en tu casa esta bien, Y como puedo llegar?-Rosalie soltó una pequeña carcajada y me dijo:

-Isab…Bella, Nos encontraremos cuando acaben las clases y yo te llevo. No te preocupes, soy una buena conductora. Y dicho esto me guiño un ojo, se giro nuevamente hacia Jessica la miro con cara de pocos amigos, luego se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y sentí como la mandíbula de Jessica caía al piso, al quedar sola con ella de nuevo pude notar como la ira cruzaba por su rostro.

Salimos de clase en total silencio y me dirigí hasta la siguiente aula.

Llegue a mi próxima clase, Biología, al menos esta era una de esas materias que me gustaban, entre al aula y el profesor aun no llegaba, así que corrí a escabullirme en un lugar que estaba solo esperando pasar desapercibida, pero es tan buena mi suerte que en cuanto el profesor se apareció dirigió toda su atención hacia mi:

- Usted debe ser la alumna nueva, pase al frente por favor y preséntese ante todos sus compañeros "_Que bien, con lo que me gusta llamar la atención_". Pensé de forma irónica, me pare, eh de confesar que estaba temblando hasta los huesos y sudando frio, pero en cuento escuche una risita me gire y pude ver a una chica con cara de "La nueva se ve tan poca cosa que será nuestro nuevo conejillo de indias" Y de inmediato me hirvió la sangre, hasta lograr que mis mejillas tomaran un fuerte color carmesí y que mi cuerpo se calentara a tal grado que juro por dios hubiera incendiado todo a mi paso. Así que la ignore totalmente y camine con paso firme hasta el frente, me gire para encarar al público y con la voz totalmente calmada dije:

- Buenos días, me llamo Isabella Swan y vengo de Jacksonville florida.- En ese momento mi mundo se detuvo pues me encontré con ese par de ojos verdes que me atormentaban en mi mente, lo ultimo que pude sentir fue el piso girar y me prepare para lo inevitable pero el golpe jamás llego, en su lugar sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y una suave voz preguntando que me sucedía.

Al abrir los ojos, me sentía desubicada, me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, estaba sobre una cama un poco dura, pero lo que llamo la atención fue el chico que se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes de la extraña habitación.

Dios mío era el, el chico con el que llevo alucinando desde antes de mi llegada a este lugar, claro que mi imaginación no le hacia justicia, era de tez blanca, alto, el cabello lo llevaba revuelto y juro que se veía increíblemente sexi (debería ser ilegal que alguien tenga ese aspecto tan endemoniadamente apetecible), sus ojos eran tal cual los recordaba, de un profundo verde esmeralda y sus labios, mejor ni pienso en ellos por que comienzo a hiperventilar, vestía de una manera que dejaba ver lo tonificado que tenia su cuerpo y yo ya me encontraba pensando como se sentiría tocar su pecho, y ser estrechada por esos enormes brazos. Gracias el cielo en ese momento llego a la habitación una señora ya mayor y esta logro que despegara mis ojos de aquel ser que debía ser un ángel.

-Hola linda, ¿como te encuentras?- pregunto la señora, yo trate de incorpórame pero esta me lo impidió- No linda, no te levantes, será mejor que descanses un poco mas.

-¿Pero que me sucedió, como es que llegue hasta aquí?

-Veras cielo, parece que sufriste un desmayo y Edward te trajo hasta acá.- Edward, repetí para mis adentros, así se llamaba el ángel, al girar para verlo, el tenia sus ojos puestos en mi, y de inmediato pude sentir el rubor inundando mi rostro, al parecer el encontró algo divertido en mi, pues en sus labios comenzó a formarse una sonrisa torcida que causo que mi corazón comenzara a latir desbocado, yo inmediatamente baje mi vista avergonzada. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y detrás de ella llego Rosalie muy agitada preguntando que me había sucedido. La verdad no me esperaba que se tomara la molestia de salir de sus clases para venir a preguntar por mí. Lamentablemente detrás de ella también venia Mike, no se como rayos se entero pero acá estaba.

-Bella, ¿que te paso?, no me asustes de ese modo cariño,-Dijo Mike tomando mi mano y sentándose al borde de la cama, yo me limite a retirar mi mano pero cuando voltee a mirar hacia la puerta el hermoso ángel ya se había ido. ESTUPIDO MIKE, quería gritárselo a la cara, decirle que de una vez por todas me dejara en paz y que se limitara a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Mike se ofreció a llevarme a casa y yo de inmediato le hice cara de perrito a Rosalie la cual entendió al instante, me guiño un ojo y prosiguió diciendo:

-Bella, recuerda que tenemos pendientes, no te preocupes por nada que yo te llevo a casa- Pude observar como Mike fulminaba a Rose con la mirada y esta se quedo serena, podría jurar que estaba disfrutando verle la cara de ogro a Mike. Tuve que contener la carcajada que quería soltar, pero solo salí de la cama y me encamine a la salida seguida por ellos.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la enfermera me indico que pasara el resto de la mañana en reposo, que ella me dispensaría de mis clases, Rosalie me brindo su hombro para que yo me apoyara en ella y así poder soltar a mi perrito faldero.

Llegamos al estacionamiento y Rose me indico su auto y "valla pedazo de auto tenia", me dijo que el modelo era un BMW descapotable y que siempre lo tendría a mi disposición, así que yo solo le di las gracias y le dije que mi auto en pocos días lo traerían de Jacksonville. No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña y graciosa chica que se encontraba a nuestro lado, era de piel clara, cabello negro azabache corto el cual apuntaba hacia varias direcciones, con unas perfectas facciones y un cuerpo bastante delgado pero esbelto que estaba a proporción con su tamaño.

Rosalie la saludo de una manera muy efusiva y la pequeña chica corrió a abrazarla, cuando me miro me regalo una enorme sonrisa y también me dio un fuerte abrazo diciendo:

-Ya quería verte bella, soy Alice y estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigas.

-Claro Alice.- No se por que pero esta chica se me hacia muy familiar y se podía notar que era una gran persona.

De camino a casa de Rose, Alice se la paso preguntándome todo acerca de mi vida "Fue un interrogatorio tan extenso, que los de CSI se hubieran quedado cortos" y no se por que razón ellas me inspiraban tanta confianza que termine contándoles hasta el mas mínimo de los detalles, primero les platique acerca de mis padres, del motivo de su separación y del nuevo esposo de Raneé, les hable un poco de mis gusto y notamos que teníamos bastante en común, por ultimo les conté acerca de mi relación con Jake y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que una relación a distancia nunca termina bien

* * *

**Espero que disfruten de el capitulo tanto como disfrute yo al escribirlo, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, aunque por ahora no lo parezca, nuestra Bella no sera tan débil siempre, cosas buenas se avecinan. A aquellas que me leen y dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias pues estos alimentan mi alma... **

**Déjame**** tu comentario, me harías inmensamente feliz xD.**

**Besos desde la distancia, Aimme.**


End file.
